


Sorry Daddy (I've Been Naughty)

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altar Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, I think I have a religious taboo kink, Modern AU, Nun Rey, Oral Sex, Please enjoy the story anyway, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Ben Solo, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reylo - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, priestlo, punishment kink, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: Father Benjamin Solo joined the church to live up to his family's expectations, expecting a long and miserable life of worship and prayer dedicated to a God he isn't certain even exists.When he starts hearing the confession of the local convent's newest nun, things get interesting in a way he never could have predicted.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Sorry Daddy (I've Been Naughty)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> ""Sorry Daddy, I've been naughty  
> Priest (deep sigh) for the last time- The line is "Forgive me Father for I have sinned"
> 
> I wrote a story based on this already, but it turned out incredibly angsty and I wanted to try a more light hearted version.

Father Benjamin Solo had never expected life as a priest to be interesting, but taking confessions at a convent was easily the most boring part of his job.

He tried to pay attention, but it was always the same list of sins in the same measured and soft-spoken voices that were so indistinct from one another that they blended together in his mind.

“I gossiped,” said the voice.

_About what? Did someone take an extra piece of burnt toast at dinner?_

“I was jealous,” it continued, sounding properly mortified.

He stifled a yawn.

“I took the Lord’s name in vain,” it whispered.

_Christ_

“I had doubts about my faith.”

_You and me both, Sister_

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was simply not made to do this job.

The door on the other side of the screen opened, admitting another soul in need of absolution. A heavenly scent, deep and floral, seeped into his side of the booth and his hands flexed restlessly by his sides.

A familiar voice, this one notably distinct from the rest by the quality of its youth and effervescence, spoke through the screen. “Sorry Daddy, I’ve been naughty.”

Her presence in the convent was, in itself, enough for him to seriously consider believing in the devil, despite his skepticism about the more holy end of the divine spectrum. She had clearly been sent to torment him.

She was young and mischievous, with a hot ass and pert little tits, and the first time she had spent his entire sermon making bedroom eyes at him, he had spilled come all down the shower wall that night while thinking about her, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock and not a trace of guilt on his conscience.

He tried to make his voice sound stern and discouraging, to play the game convincingly. “For the last time, the line is “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

She giggled, unashamed.

“Your sins?” he prompted, but he couldn’t prevent the smile in his voice.

“Let’s see…since my last confession I have had sex in a confessional booth, fucked a priest, corrupted an esteemed member of the clergy, broken my vow of chastity, and cried out the Lord’s name during the best orgasm of my life…it was all part the same spectacular event, though, so maybe it should only count as one?”

He shook his as she talked, thinking over her list of transgressions.

She was silent for a moment before adding, “Oh, and I touched myself without permission later when I was thinking about it all alone in my bunk.”

He frowned.

“This is a very serious admission. You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself without my permission. You _have_ been an awfully bad girl.”

“Oh no,” she whispered in mock seriousness.

“That means you have to be punished,” he reminded her.

“Sounds horrifying,” she said flatly and now it was his turn to laugh. “I guess that means I’ll just take myself out to go pray for mercy…or something.”

The door closed quietly behind her, leaving him alone and bereft as she left and took her scent with her.

He trusted by now that she would have made sure that she was the last one to enter the confessional, that there would be no one else around when he finally returned to the small chapel. The older nuns would all have taken themselves off to bed.

They would be alone.

She was waiting for him in the first pew, head bent passively in what he was almost certain was only a good imitation of serious prayer.

He had doubts about his faith- Rey simply didn’t believe.

She’s been trained into this role by the orphanage that raised her, but she was only here because she had no place else to go when she aged out.

Still, in the flickering light of a dozen candles, she looked every inch the part of a devout young nun. The crisp black and white material of her habit covered her hair and most of her body, leaving only her face and hands visible.

The impression was one of innocence and vulnerability, a laughable concept for a woman like Rey. She had a wild soul, a passion that burned just beneath the surface that was at odds with everything she had been encouraged to believe her entire life.

When she finally peeked open one hazel eye, he beckoned her with the crook of his finger and she obeyed without hesitation, licking her bottom lip with a quick dart of her seductively pink tongue.

He was on her as soon as she was within arm’s reach, dragging her into his arms and kissing her viciously. She clutched her fingers into his shoulders, at once pulling him closer and using him to retain her balance as he tipped her backward in his eagerness.

It was an incredibly risky game they were playing, but as time wore on, he cared less and less about what might happen if they were caught. Maybe he had even started hoping for it, knowing that it would force his hand. If they kicked him out, his family couldn’t shame back into this job he had never wanted in the first place.

All he wanted now was her- her passion, her pleasure, her obedience.

She gasped softly when he turned around suddenly and bent her over the altar, looking over her shoulder at him in surprise. He pressed a hand against her back to keep her there as he pushed her skirt up over hips to reveal the shapely curve of her ass.

“Do you remember what I said was going to happen if you touched yourself without permission?” he asked as he peeled her panties slowly down her legs.

“Y-Yes,” she stammered.

_Smack_

He smiled when he heard her suck in a sharp breath as she stiffened. The flesh of one ass cheek jiggled from the slap, and he rubbed a hand over the spot to soothe the sting.

“Yes what?” he growled, leaning over her to grip the back of her neck and brush his lips over the shell of her ear as he spoke.

“Yes, Daddy, I remember.”

“So, you earned this spanking, didn’t you?”

_Smack_

She yelped in surprise at the second swat- a red handprint bloomed across her pale skin.

“Yes, I earned it.”

_Smack_

“Then what should you say?”

He waited but she paused a moment too long before replying.

_Smack_

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry?” He nudged her legs apart with his knee, pressing his fingertips into the hot center of her cunt where her wetness pooled, stark evidence of her arousal. He smeared it on her cheek, humming doubtfully.

“You don’t seem sorry,” he challenged.

_Smack_

“I am! I’m really sorry, Daddy,” she squealed.

“Are you ever going to do that again?”

“No, I won’t! I promise!”

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around, yanking her roughly against his chest until she stared up at him with wide eyes. “What are you going to do, to make up for your mistake? You have to do penance, don’t you little girl?”

“Yes,” she breathed, running her gaze over him hungrily.

She sank to her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt with trembling fingers and biting her plush bottom lip.

The muscles in his stomach jumped when she freed the hard length of him from his clothing and pressed a soft kiss to the thick head, licking her tongue over him to collect the first little drops of precum that had already formed.

She had never been shy, never made any attempt to conceal her eagerness or enthusiasm about exploring his body and he wasn’t surprised when she wrapped her mouth around him and swallowed him down deep.

His fingers fisted in her hair, holding her head as her mouth and throat worked over him obscenely. He let her take him, her hand and mouth driving him higher with each rock of his hips, until he knew he was dangerously close to ending their little encounter far too soon.

He lifted to her feet and then walked her backward until the curved edge of the altar bumped her hip. His hands easily spanned her waist as he lifted her, setting her on the smooth surface and urging her to lean back, to spread her legs and raise her skirts until she was splayed open for his gaze.

She looked so beautiful spread out on the altar like an offering to some long-forgotten god. She was watching him hungrily from beneath half lowered eyelids, her cheeks flushed with desire and her lips parted as she panted softly.

She let her knees fall apart even wider, exposing her pretty pink cunt that was already wet and glistening. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him forward until he was standing between her legs with his cock pressing hard against her entrance.

When he pushed himself into her possessively, she tipped her head back with a breathy moan of pleasure. He pressed forward until he was completely surrounded by her wet heat and he found the soft spongy place inside her that always made her squirm beneath him.

He pulled out of her slowly, dipping back in and murmuring praise in her ear as she squeezed her muscles around him, tightening her grip and increasing the exquisite drag of each lazy thrust.

“That’s a good girl. You’re so fucking tight, so wet for me.”

She mumbled something unintelligible, but her hands clung tightly to his hips, urging him to move faster and plunge deeper.

He curved his body over her, using his size to surround her as he plundered her mouth with tongue and nipped ruthlessly at her lips. They would be slightly swollen and sensitive tomorrow, a silent reminder of his claim on her, even when she was out of his sight.

“You’re mine,” he vowed fiercely.

“Yes,” she whimpered, assenting mindlessly to his words as her pleasure built. That wasn’t good enough.

He gripped her chin, waited until her eyes blinked open in confusion. “Say it! Say it out loud,” he demanded.

“I’m yours,” she promised huskily.

He felt it when she came apart, the words finally enough to unravel her from the inside. Every muscle in her lithe little body tightened and bowed beneath him, fingers clawing down his back as she scrambled to find something to hold onto as her world fell away.

This time she shouted his name this time instead of God’s.

The quaking of her hot silken muscles as they fluttered around his cock and the sound of his name on her lips finally drove him over the edge. He hitched her leg up higher over his hip, opening her more and thrusting into her roughly as he spilled into her, grinding deeper with each thrust as he filled her completely.

She didn’t rush to leave this time, as she had the times before. This time she was content to let him hold her as their breathing returned to normal.

“Stop being naughty,” he warned, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

She grinned and batted her eyes at him innocently. “Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very sincerely always grateful for kudos or comments so if you really loved something please consider letting me know!
> 
> If religious kinkiness is your thing I have stories with similar themes here:
> 
> Black Dream- https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814057
> 
> and here:
> 
> Forgive Me Father- https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762119
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @Love_andbalance so come say hi or follow me for story updates!


End file.
